A Real Animal
by InsomniacFlaaffy
Summary: An AU was based off an incomplete comic by teimfordoodles on tumblr. Junkrat learns Roadhog's deepest, most guarded secret one night when the moon is full.
1. Chapter 1

"Hog," the name of his bodyguard fell slowly and lazily from his dry mouth. It felt like gravel in his throat.

All day they had been riding through the Wastes, creating as much distance between them and the last town they visited. It was an uneventful day of watching the sand dunes and sun bleached scrap metal pass him by from his sidecar. Roadhog hadn't spoken a single word or even his usual grunts Junkrat had grown accustom to. He knew Hog was a man of a few words, letting his actions do the talking for him, yet he didn't react to Junkrat's touches and gestures. Strange, he thought. Eventually Roadhog would snap and yell at him but it never came. Those dark lens of his mask locked on the road ahead of them.

The hot rays of the bright Australian sun ebbed away and the night took its place. Hot, dry heat transformed to a cool breeze that brought thin clouds with it in the dark night sky. The moon, full and glowing, played hide and seek with the clouds, dipping in and out of view. The moonlight bathed the entire world around them in a calming, silver light.

An abandoned cave, an old dingo cave perhaps, became the two men's home away from home. The cave was much larger on the inside than its small entrance. It had just enough space to stash away Hog's bike. Junkrat sat upon a smoothed out rook at the rear of the cave, boot discarded and RIP-Tire placed on the floor nearby.

He watched his bodyguard shed his equipment in silence and he rested them on his bike. The harness came off first, the clicks of the plastic clasps broke through the quietness. His rings and his knuckle duster were the next which he tucked in the pocket of his harness.

"Mate…" Junkrat said to the man's back. His voice bounced off of the smooth cave walls, giving the illusion that he was all over the place. When his partner didn't respond to him again, his irritation boiled over. He was getting tired of being ignored by that large asshole. "Oi!" he snapped, fists balled up and the angry heat rose to his cheeks.

Once again, Roadhog did not answer him. The muscles in the large man's shoulders shifted as he took a deep, filtered breath. He turned on his heel and headed for the mouth of the cave. "Stay put," Roadhog ordered without even looking at Junkrat.

"'Ey!" yelled Junkrat, quick to stand to his feet. He took a step towards the other man. "W'ere the fuck ya goin', mate?" After hours of not saying a word to him, he comes around and says stay put all of a sudden? Like hell he was going to do that.

Roadhog halted in his tracks, right in the cave's entrance, and grunted as a reply.

Somehow, Junkrat knew what he was saying. He could figure out his answer in the way he grunted from the tempo and bass that rumbled in the man's massive chest.

"Perimeter check, my ass!" Junkrat retorted. "Mate, you ain't got no weapons on ya!" Yeah, the man could take on a pack of people if he wanted to. But going out without any firepower? It was insane and unheard of coming from Roadhog. He never left a place with no rings on his fingers.

The man looked at Junkrat from over his left shoulder. Those obscured eyes behind the dark and clouded lens of the mask were glaring at him. Junkrat was certain of it because he did it all the time. "I'll be back. Stay put and watch our loot, Rat." Roadhog ordered once more.

Junkrat folded his arms across his chest in a huff, defeated. "Fine, fine." He slumped to the dirt floor and leaned back on one of the duffle bag they lugged around, resting his chin in his hand.

"Don't leave the cave or you'll die, Jamison." Roadhog warned.

With an annoyed sigh and a roll of his eyes, Junkrat said, "Yes mum."

Roadhog stood there for a moment, possibly to weigh the certainty of his words then left Junkrat on his own. The sound of his heavy footsteps trailed off until he could only hear the loud chirping of cicadas in his ears. The clouds parted completely and the light of the full moon illuminated the world and a few feet inside the cave.

Junkrat snorted, "Dumb pig," he grumbled to himself. "Not me mum. Goin' off on his own."

Only a couple of minutes had passed and he was getting antsy from all the waiting. Oh how he hated waiting, it was akin to torture to him. It made his muscles ache, his fingers twitch, and his fleshy leg to bounce.

A bush rustling outside caught Junkrat's attention and he perked up into a sitting position. His ears were always sensitive when he was more manic than usual.

"Roadie?" He called out in the general direction of the noise.

Silence and chirps were the only responses he got in return. Curious, Junkrat fitted his boot back on his foot and got up to investigate the sound. He scampered over to the cave's opening and poked his head out with caution. A cool breeze hit his face and a dry bush by the cave shook, mimicking the noise he heard seconds earlier. It was stupid, getting riled up over a dead plant. But since he was up and about already…

He looked to the left then the right quickly. That big mass of man pork was nowhere to be seen. Junkrat stepped out from the safety of the dark cave and into the night. _Where'd that drongo go_? Junkrat thought. The cave was located at the back of a canyon, just out of sight of wandering eyes. Gusts of wind funneled through the canyon, ruffling his hair and kicking up dirt. If Hog was going anywhere, it would be into the canyon.

The light orange walls of the canyon rose above Junkrat's head and surrounded the lanky man from both sides. Crags jutted out to the starry night sky like sharp teeth ready to clamp down on top of him. It made him feel uneasy but he was determined to find where his bodyguard went off to. It couldn't be too far from the cave if he claimed it was just a perimeter check.

There were bootprints indented in the dirt which led further into the canyon, large and heavy bootprints. No mistaking it that they belonged to Roadhog. He followed after the trail closely. An array of questions battered Junkrat's head the deeper into the canyon he went. This was way beyond the cave's perimeter. What was Hog doing out here and why walk so far from his bike? If he was going to abandon him in the middle of butt-fuck nowhere, he knew he wouldn't leave behind his prized motorcycle. Hog loved that thing so much Junkrat joked in the past about them getting hitched. Sadly, Hog didn't find it as amusing or funny as he did.

The exit to the canyon draw nearer and the trail still continued. Fear began to claw at Junkrat's throat, it was a monster looming over his shoulder and wrapped its hands around his neck. He swallowed hard and squeezed his eyes shut. Hog wouldn't leave him behind all by himself…would he? He opened his eyes. Thoughts ran wild in his head, his heart pounded in his chest and his palms started to sweat. What would he do if Hog was gone? Go back to Junkertown? Wander about?

Junkrat froze in hi steps. Something caught his attention at the corner of his right eye, causing his thoughts to melt away. What he was looking at took top priority over his racing thoughts. Roadhog's boots rested on the ground neatly together while his mask sat on top of a rock. His eyebrow rose and Junkrat took the mask in his hands.

His calloused thumb brushed over the worn leather and his eyes looked at the emotionless plastic lens. They stared back at him. He raised his head, looking around towards the canyon's end. Hog didn't usually take off his boots unless he was sleeping and he never removed his mask no matter the reason. He needed his mask to breathe right. Junkrat learned it in the past, he just couldn't remember when he did. The mask slipped out of his grasp and hit the ground at the familiar noise in the distance.

It was a series of coughs.

Immediately, Junkrat pressed his back against the curve of the smooth rock wall and sidled slowly to the end of the canyon. He couldn't let Hog see him out of the cave, disobeying his orders. But just like a real rat, the man was curious. Curious of his bodyguard's unusual actions. Something was going on and he hated being out of the loop. He was going to get to the bottom of this. Junkrat poked his head out around the corner and his fingers curled tight on the edge of the rock wall.

Roadhog was several feet from him, about twenty feet away, he had to guess. He was kneeling in the dirt with his neck craned upwards to the nighttime sky. The silver moonlight outlined his massive frame, every scar and curve of his body. Junkrat couldn't help but to smile at the sight. Hog was a beautiful man, a beautiful and very violent man. He was glad he scooped up that man of pig before anyone else could. A shake of his head brought him back to his original thought. What was Hog doing out here?

He was about to walk out and confront the large man, preparing some sort of witty comment when a loud grunt caused him to retreat back to the safety of the rocks. It wasn't his usual grunts that would come out from him, Junkrat knew the difference. This was a pained grunt, one of the rarer grunts in the man's vocabulary.

Roadhog doubled over and braced the ground in his hands. His fingers dug deep into the dry soil with another grunt full of pain, louder than the one before it. His body trembled though it wasn't cold and his back began to spasm uncontrollably. Junkrat wanted to run over to his best mate's aid but he was stuck in place, becoming a silent observer.

Disk in his lower back bubbled out beneath his skin at the way to his tail bone. His skin tore like cheese paper as the tail bone lengthened and forcefully pushed its way out from his body. Longer his tail bone grew, slowly forming a fleshy tail that thrashed about at Roadhog's backside.

 _No._

Roadhog huffed and puffed, hard enough to cause the dirt under him to make dust clouds. Drool dripped from his quivering bottom lip and a layer of sweat covered his blemished skin which shimmered in the moonlight. Another grunt came from him, deep and bassy that formed from the depths of his chest. The bones and tendons in his feet creaked and groaned as they grew farther from his toes. His toes fused together at the base and went upwards, turning into two toes on each foot. Toenails painted in black polish became thicker and harder, ending at a razor sharp point.

 _Oh no…_

His elbows held up his weight as his shaky hands reached up to shield his face. Short black nails buried themselves into his skin and an animalistic growl rumbled out from Roadhog. His small, round ears grew in size and length then folded over itself at the top, making them come to a point and flop about.

The large man rose back to his knees, throwing his head back. His hands retracted from his face and his arms fell limp to his sides. His shoulders heaved with every breath he takes. More growls and grunts slipped from his mouth as the change moved to his face. The canine teeth which formed his unusual underbite grew deadlier as they became longer and sharper, curving outwards. The middle of his face bubbled, shifted, and pushed out at his nose. His fingers gripped at his camo pants tight. The fabric threatened to rip as the changes morphed his nose into a heart shaped nose and snout. Short silver fur that matched his ponytail erupted from every pore on his skin. It enveloped his entire body all the way down to his new tail, ending in a tassel of long hairs.

He shook his head several times, causing his ears to flip and flop. Roadhog rose up onto his new bipedal legs, shaky and foreign like a newborn animal. He took an awkward step forward. His tail flicked to the left then to the right and he raised his nose to the air, sniffing at it.

Junkrat stared, unable to pull his eyes away from the scene before him. Hog wasn't just an animal _, he was really an animal_. His hired bodyguard, who he found by chance, happened to be some kind of shapeshifter. He certainly scored big with who he chose to protect him. It opened up a whole new world to him, and Junkrat liked it.

"Hooley dooley!" Junkrat exclaimed rather loudly. When he realized how loud he was and slapped his hands over his mouth, it was too little too late.

Hog's head snapped in his direction, his yellow eyes glowed bright under the shadows of his face. He let out a bellowing roar that made Junkrat almost shit his pants. At inhuman speeds, Hog charged towards him on all fours. With a very not manly scream, Junkrat turned tail and fled back into the canyon. He heard Hog's heavy footsteps pound hard against the ground; it shook the ground like an earthquake. He was catching up on him, the panting and growling grew louder and louder. He felt Hog's hot, humid breath on his neck.

This was it. This was how he met his end. He expected something grander than being torn apart and eaten alive by his own bodyguard. He should have listened to Hog. He really should have.


	2. Chapter 2

Screaming for help wouldn't aid Junkrat in the slightest. They were out in the middle of nowhere at night; the nearest town dozens of miles from their location. All he could do was run, run his fucking ass off. He ran from many things in his life but outrunning a feral man-hog? Well, it would make an amazing tall tale to tell when he started writing that book about his life. But he would never write that book if his blood and organs were spilled all over the ground and the canyon walls.

Junkrat was beginning to lose steam. His lungs burned and his legs stung, begging for him to stop and take a needed break. Another roar from the beast, oh so very close to his ear and suddenly, his energy had return and the pain faded behind a curtain of fear and death. Junkrat felt Hog's nails graze the skin on the middle of his back but just barely stayed out of the beast's grasp. He simply couldn't run for the rest of the night until his guard changed back to normal. Surely he was an eternal flame but even flames needed some kind of fuel to keep going. He needed some sort of plan, a plan to either scare or intimidate the Hog away from him.

When Junkrat fled inside the safety of the cave, the Hog hadn't immediately chased him down and attack. Whatever. He wasn't going to take any chances waiting around to see what would happen next. Frantically, he went for Roadhog's bike and attempted to turn it on. Why not scare the Hog with his own hog? Junkrat giggled at himself for his way with words until he heard a noise outside the cave again. His head whipped towards the entrance. The slow crunch of dirt and rock beneath hooves, a shadow grew larger the closer it came, the snorting and huffing. Fuck, he was coming and fast. He didn't have much time left.

The bike's ignition was empty, Junkrat cursed under his breath. Of course Roadhog wouldn't keep the key in the ignition so some thief could drive off with his prized possession. The man was paranoid about his ride. With haste, the young man dug through his partner's belongings, glancing over his right shoulder in quick succession. The Hog was growing nearer and Junkrat's heart was almost beating out of his chest.

Digging through one of the massive harnesses' many pockets produced a faded key with an old piggy shaped key ring. He would have commented how adorable in was if a man eating beast wasn't just several feet outside.

Another animalistic bellow caused Junkrat to jump. The key slipped out of his sweaty hands and it fell into the shadows untouched by the moonlight with a small clink. _Fuck, fuck, fuck._ Not a second later Junkrat was on his hands and knees, scrambling about the dirt searching for the key. _Come on, come on!_ He pled from his mind while he gnawed on his bottom lip. _It was just here! Hurry up!_ An inky darkness washed over his entire body stretching all the way to the cave's opening to the hooves of its owner. Junkrat froze on the spot, only able to turn his head at the beast awaiting at Hell's door for him. The bones in his neck creaked when he did, his blood went cold, and his heart once again decided to bail out one his body. _See ya later, heart. I heard knew ya._

A single giant step and the Hog was inside the cave. White moonlight filtered in rays behind the man-hog, highlighting the outline of his muscular body. Beady golden eyes shined down on him like small headlights in the dark before his eyes adjusted to the lighting. Another step forward and Junkrat fell back, pushing himself farther away from the Hog. The flaming biker pig tattooed on Hog's stomach was still somewhat visible through the strands of short silver fur. So was his numerous amount of bodily blemishes that had decorated Roadhog's skin before the change. Now, on closer inspection, the Hog still looked like his Roadie. Minus the tail, the ears, the bipedal legs, and the snout. Junkrat pushed his body back until there was no more cave left for him to distance himself from Hog. His shoulders blades dug into the smooth cave wall and he swallowed hard as the Hog walked to him, now towering over the young man. The spit couldn't make the lump that formed in his throat disappear. There had to be a way to convince the beast to not tear him into pieces like a cheap slice of meat.

"C-come on, Hoggie," Junkrat nervously stammered as he got back up to his feet. "It's me, Junkrat. Yer best mate. Handsome partner in crime. Yer dynamite gal!"

The reply from his hog turned bodyguard was a minimum, to say the least. His tail swished back and forth and his eyes seemed to eat the smaller man up instead with his mouth.

That was an…interesting response, Junkrat had to admit. He knew the big guy was a man of very, very few words but he never seen his eyes behind that mask. If he would had guessed, the Hog was checking him out. Junkrat soon chalked it up as a mere fluke. Roadhog never gave in to his many advances in the past. Why would Hog be different from his human counterpart? Or were they completely different?

"Hoggie?" Junkrat repeated, amber eyes locked onto intense yellow eyes. "Come on, Hoggie. Ya gotta be in there somewhere."

Hog stepped even closer, trapping Junkrat between the wall and his stomach. The fur coating Hog was soft to the touch against his taut abdomen, like a kitten. A large, murderous kitten with sharp tusks and hooves who could snap his spine in half. But a soft kitten, nonetheless. Hog craned his neck down, bringing his head and face inches away from Junkrat's. Squeezing his eyes shut, Junkrat braced himself for the worst to possibly happen to him. He only hoped that whatever it was, it would be quick painless.

A warm and moist surface pressed up against his cheek which made Junkrat flinch in response. There was snorting and huffing, hot breath heavy on his face. He cracked open an eye, his left eye, and raised a brow. Hog had his nose on his skin, sniffing instead of ripping him to shreds. The tiny hairs on that heart shaped nose tickled through the rough stubble on the curve of Junkrat's sharp jawline. He could barely contain his giggles as Hog's nose began to trail down his neck and over his collarbone. Strong, calloused hands grasped each side of Junkrat's pencil thin waist with unusual gentleness for a beast man. The fear he once felt melted into anxiety pooling and collecting in the depths of his stomach with slowly transformed into warm desire.

Junkrat's body soon stiffened when Hog's ivory tusks scraped the skin on his neck. He was going to crush his windpipe in between his teeth, Junkrat knew it. He winded back his metal hand squeezed tight into a fist, readying to give the big guy a hard right hook.

But Hog didn't take his whole neck in his mouth. No, he only nipped at his skin softly, tucking his thumbs underneath the waistband of Rat's shorts and traced them over his pelvis. A shaky breath fell out of Junkrat's mouth and he tilted his head to the side, giving the Hog more access to his vital veins. He was dancing with danger and was beginning to love every minute of it. The heat in his gut migrated to in between his legs just as Hog bit down with a little more pressure than before, hitting the right spot. The whimper that came from Junkrat's throat got a soul shaking growl out from Hog; a wonderful sound that brought back his fear in full force. Fear mixed with pleasure certainly got his gears turning and churning.

He felt his shoulder blades grow sore and raw the longer Hog had him pinned against the wall. Junkrat wanted to say something about it but he didn't know if Hog would even understand his words. One of Hog's hands grasped his backside, pulled him in into the curve of that muscular arm, and the teeth on his neck retracted. Once more was Junkrat face to face with the Hog; he still couldn't believe how tiny he felt compared to his bodyguard. He surely was a guy who had a thing for size difference. Those yellow eyes glared down at him and feeling smaller than he usually was, Junkrat couldn't help but to nervously grin.

Hoof steps thundered against the even ground as Hog walked to the cave's center. Junkrat opened his mouth to ask what was going on but his words were cut off when he fell from Hog's hold. He hit the floor with a thud on his side, the air left his lungs on contact. Fingers gripped his shorts and yanked them halfway down his thighs, exposing his half hard dick to the dry night air. Hog appeared to grow more agitated at the sight. His tail thrashed about and his gruff huffs turned to full blown panting. While Roadhog didn't show much care for him, the Hog couldn't get enough of him and was all over him. And Junkrat just soaked it all in.

Hog's wet nose returned to his skin, twitching as it trailed down his torso in a frenzy. When his nose touched the area of his pelvis just above his dick, Junkrat gripped onto Hog's ponytail and had him arching his back. He expected Hog to take him in the mouth right there. The thought of those tusks around the most sensitive part of his body made his blood run cold and his breath to cease.

He breathed again and easier when he figured out that wasn't the were-hog's intention. Hog pulled his shorts further down his legs and tossed both them and his boot off to the side. Then Hog dropped his own pants. The sight of Hog's dick had filled him with morbid interest and anticipation. Junkrat had caught glimpses of Roadhog's dick on occasion, during when the big guy took a leak usually. Nothing too special but the dick being presented to him was different than the one he was used to. While his balls and shaft appeared unchanged, the head of Hog's dick was curved, twisted like a corkscrew. It stood in attention against Hog's belly, just under his fur covered belly button.

Junkrat prayed that Hog wasn't expecting him to take that monster of a cock without lube or prep work. As much as he wanted the beast to be buried deep between his ass cheeks, he didn't want to be torn in half. It would take about a month of prepping to ready himself for sex with that dick. Perhaps another time, disappointingly. But he could make this situation work for him.

"Now let's not get too ahead of ourselves, Hoggie." Junkrat said, climbing to his feet. "You'll rip me apart if you go in dry. Can't do that. Not that."

Hog appeared to understand his words to some extent. He furrowed his brows and huffed loudly, stomping his hoof several times and scratching at the dirt.

"'Ey, don't be like that," the smaller man scolded, stepping closer to Hog. Junkrat pressed his body against the beast's body. One hand went around the Hog's dick and his metal finger curled around the silver ring pierced through his left nipple. He gave each a tight pull. "Just let lil ol' Jamison take real good care of ya," he said.

A moan slipped out of Hog's mouth along with his plump tongue and a tremble rocked his entire body. A positive reaction that had Junkrat smiling. Make a massive monster shaking by just his touch was empowering as hell. Another twist and pull of the dick and Hog's knees were shaking like a virgin schoolgirl. The big guy was much more sensitive in this form. Junkrat readied himself to get on his knees but suddenly Hog disengaged, slowly slipping his from the man's hold and taking a step back.

Junkrat, confused yet curious, watched Hog's actions carefully. He thought Hog was into it, so what was the big idea? Hog turned his back to him and got on his hands and knees. His tail laid off to the side of his body, showing off the roundness of his rear. Hog peered over his shoulder at Rat, eyes slightly closed with lust. _Jackpot_ , Junkrat only thought was. He approached the exposed beast, gitty and his own cock fully erect. His hands caressed each fuzzy cheek, kneading them with his fingers like they were bread dough. He always wanted to cop a feel on his bodyguard's ass since the moment he met him. It was just as soft as he imagined it to be, plus he believed the fur made it even softer. Why didn't Roadie tell him his secret much sooner?

Hog's hole was dripping like a damn faucet when he parted those cheeks. The sheen of the natural lubricant shined in the little bit of moonlight that was available. Junkrat took himself and the base of Hog's tail in his hands then lined his dick up with Hog's awaiting hole. Another shiver quaked through the submissive Hog the moment he grabbed his tail. The strangely shaped dick twitched underneath the beast, dripping fluids onto the dirt floor.

"Look at ya," Junkrat said, the tip of his cock pressed up directly against the leaking hole. "Haven't even started and yer already ready fer me. Such a good boy." He gave the tail a tiny tug to end his sweet talk.

The praise brought out a moan from the beast and another when Junkrat pushed himself inside. There was barely any resistance. It felt like silk wrapped around him and like a vice grip when Hog tightened his muscles. Junkrat's toes curled in the dirt, grounded himself with the tail in his hand, and began to thrust with reckless abandonment. Pleasure ripped throughout his whole body with each passing second he was buried balls deep into Hog. A slow retreat was met with a hard thrust back in and a moan from both parties. Hog had his head hidden in his forearm, his black nails gripped the dirt as if his life depended on it. Sweat beaded on Junkrat's freckled skin ash his thrusts grew more frantic as time passed. It felt as if hours were shooting pass him. This was much different from fucking humans, Junkrat admitted.

"Good boy!" He praised again and tugged on his tail harder than he did before. Hog reacted with a loud grunt and squeezed harder around him. This sent Junkrat over the edge; he wasn't the one to last very long. He held on to Hog's tail in a death grip as he rode the waves of his orgasm, slipping inside the beast and gripping one of his ass cheeks. What sobered him out of the haze of pleasure was the earth shattering squeal that came from beneath him. Hog came and came hard. Hot cum splattered across the cool ground. Junkrat stroked the length of his partner rode out his own powerful orgasm.

"That's a good boy," whispered Junkrat, petting the sweat drenched fur on Hog's back.

Morning broke over the Outback, warming up the air chilled by the previous night. Sunlight crept into the cave which caused Roadhog to stir from his deep slumber. The large man was slow to sit up from the ground and rolled his muscles in his shoulders to chase away the usual aches. Another full moon came and went. He managed to make his way back to the cave too. He needed to collect his mask and boots before Rat got up. But something was off. A particular smell hung in the air that was familiar and he was missing his pants. To his left, Junkrat was equally as naked as he was by his side fast asleep. Roadhog's eyes grew to the size of dinner plates and buried his face in his hands, groaning in frustration. He couldn't, wouldn't, believe it.

The noise caused Junkrat to wake from his sleep and he cracked open one of his eyes. A grin developed on the young man's face. "Mornin', ya wild animal," he greeted.

All Roadhog could do was pinch the bridge of his nose and let out an exasperated sigh. He was going to have to really kill the kid now.


End file.
